


Makeup

by hinotorihime



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Pechka Russia, Psycho Russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotorihime/pseuds/hinotorihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In two different universes, cold hands smooth concealer over a bruise. <br/>(One is hurt, the other is comfort. Russia and nyo!Russia and how they treat their families— an exercise in parallels.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> I have a baseless headcanon that Estonia's a monster when woken up suddenly.

"Line up," Russia said happily, "and let me look at you. Oh, you're all so cute!"

Lithuania rolled his eyes. "Let's just get going, sir. We're going to be late if we don't hurry."

"Of course, of course." Russia frowned suddenly. "Oh my, Latviya, we can't be having with that, now can we? Come here." There was a hint of disapproval in his tone.

* * *

_"Line up," Russia says sweetly, "and let me look at you. Oh, you're all so cute!"_

_Lithuania keeps his eyes on the floor and says nothing._

_"Now, we should get going, or we'll be late." Russia frowns suddenly. "Oh, my, Latviya, we can't be having with that, now can we? Come here." There is a hint of disapproval in her tone._

* * *

Russia ushered Latvia into the bathroom with a weary look and rummaged in the drawer for a bit.

"Really, little one, why must you always be so clumsy?" he sighed. "You know what the other Nations think when they see things like this."

"I'm sorry," Latvia said humbly. "I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't. Turn your head."

* * *

_Russia ushers Latvia into the bathroom, gripping his arm tightly, and rummages in the drawer for a bit._

_"Really, little one, why must you always be so clumsy?" she sighs. "If you weren't so careless I wouldn't punish you, and we wouldn't have to do this."_

_"I don't mean to be careless," Latvia whispers, and her gaze sharpens._

_"What was that?"_

_"N-nothing," he says humbly._

_"Hm. Turn your head."_

* * *

Russia's hands were cold as he smoothed concealer over the bruise on Latvia's cheek; Latvia closed his eyes in pleasure and leaned into the touch. Outside the door, he could hear his brothers laughing, Lithuania's tenor, high and light, Estonia's a smooth baritone. (He and Russia were both sopranos - it would probably be a few centuries before his voice dropped, with how slowly he'd been growing so far—)

"This is huge!" Russia exclaimed crossly. "Latviya, what did you _do_?"

"...walked into the dresser," Latvia muttered. "It was early and Esti was still asleep so I didn't want to turn on the light..."

"Well, not waking Estoniya is a worthy goal," Russia said, and laughed suddenly. "You know, Amerika isn't going to believe that!"

"He does kinda think you're evil," Latvia admitted. "N-not that you are evil! Just big, and scary - not that I'm scared of you! Uh..."

Russia was still laughing. With big, makeup-covered fingers, he rumpled Latvia's hair, making the boy wince with the pressure.

"I understand, little one," he said. "Now. Shall we get going?"

And Latvia nodded, smiling, and didn't need to say anything else.

* * *

_Russia's hands are cold as she smooths concealer over the bruise on Latvia's cheek; Latvia closes his eyes in terror and flinches back from the touch. Outside the door, he can hear his brothers whispering, Lithuania's tenor, low and strained, Estonia's baritone cracking with nervousness. (He and Russia are both sopranos - she makes him sing Russian songs with her sometimes, her violet eyes full of manic excitement—)_

_"Remember, Latviya," Russia murmurs coaxingly. "If someone asks, what happened?"_

_"I w-walked into the dresser," Latvia recites. "It w-was early and Esti was still asleep so I didn't w-want to turn on the light..."_

_"Good boy," Russia says, and laughs suddenly. "You know, I don't know why I bother! No one will care enough to ask!"_

America's right, _Latvia thinks, biting his lip in an effort to not let the words slip out carelessly._ You're _evil_. You're evil and I hate you and I wish-

_Russia is still laughing. Carefully, she wipes the makeup off her slender fingers and lifts Latvia's chin, making him cower back with fear._

_"You'll never understand, little one," she says. "Now. Shall we get going?"_

_And Latvia nods wordlessly, because he doesn't know what to say._


End file.
